Hello, Again
by Kira Tamarion
Summary: They met in Lothering, where they spent the day together killing bandits and bears for coin. He was going to fight the Blight, she and her family were escaping it. However, neither could forget the other, and each felt like they were missing a part of themselves. A CMDA Secret Santa gift fic.


_This was a CMDA Secret Santa gift fic for EasternViolet._

**Hello, Again.**

_Andraste save me. He's a son of King Maric?_ The warden lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment, Edwyn Amell lifted his head; the twinkle in his storm-grey eyes belied his serious expression as he looked at Alistair. "So actually you are a _Royal_ Bastard."

Alistair looked surprised then, for the first time since Ostagar, he smiled. "I guess I am."

This had originally started out as a discussion about who would lead the group. Edwyn did not want to. He had never been out of the circle, and thought it ridiculous. But they needed get past this, at least for now, so he suggested, "Alistair, how about you take command until we get to Redcliffe, then we can talk about which of us should be the Commander?

Alistair sighed in resignation. "All right, I'll lead until we get to Redcliffe."

"I am surprised you left your well of grief long enough to speak, much less to lead."

Edwyn looked at her. "Morrigan stop being such an unrelenting bitch. At least for a few minutes; I don't want to overtax you."

Alistair couldn't hide his grin.

Morrigan didn't really know what to do, so she stood with her arms crossed and tapped her foot.

Alistair ignored her. "Before we leave Lothering we are going to need supplies and equipment, and for that we will need extra coin. I will look at the Chanter's Board for some work, and go to the Chantry to tell them about the highway bandits. Edwyn, take Morrigan and see what we can get with the coin we have."

Morrigan immediately walked away. As Edwyn jogged after her he said, "On it, Commander!" not giving Alistair time to disagree with the title.

Alistair shook his head. _Me, Commander, right. Bad idea. _He walked towards the chantry to speak to the templar who was in charge.

After being raised in a monastery, Alistair hated chantries. _The incense always makes me sneeze, and listening to the Chant is as boring as watching ice melt._ He checked the board, found some useful jobs, and then went inside. When he asked who was the templar in charge of the chantry, he was directed to a tall man with dark-hair and a swarthy complexion_. _

_He must be from Riv– _

Alistair's thoughts were completely sidetracked when he saw the black-haired woman the templar was speaking to. Though he only saw her in profile, he was taken with her high cheekbones, pale skin, and graceful neck. Then he noticed she also had a broadsword sheathed at her back.

He was still staring when the woman concluded her conversation. She turned away from the templar, who called her 'Hawk' and was now facing him, about ten feet away. _Her eyes are so blue, like the color of the ocean. Maker's Breath, she is beautiful._

Hawke stopped when she saw Alistair.

Their eyes met, and suddenly he felt rather warm in his armor.

_Maker's Mercy, he is a handsome man! _Looking at his uniform she recognized the griffon on the breastplate_, _then she looked back to his face as he started walking towards her.

_Oh Shit, now what? I…I don't know what to say! I mean, what do you say to the most_ handsome_ man you have ever seen? Hello Handsome? No, I don't care what Carver says, that will never work! He is getting closer. Think, quick!_

He was now standing directly in front of her. "Um…ah…Hello, Ser."_ Great opening, Marnie._

"Hello, um…miss." He blushed. _Somehow,_ _it is oddly comforting that she is as tongue-tied as me._

_He is both handsome and bashful. _Hawke smiled.

"Do you live in Lothering?" Alistair asked.

"Yes…I mean no…well, sort of. We live on the outskirts of Lothering." _I sound like an idiot! _

"I hope you are fleeing the Blight? Do you need any help?"

"No, I mean yes, we are leaving, but we have it under control. I just need to make some coin to buy supplies. I heard there were bandits on the highway, thought I could relieve the chantry of that burden."

Alistair looked sheepish. "Actually, we already eliminated the bandits."

"We?"

"Yes my fellow War…ah...friend.

"Is your friend a warden as well?" She smiled at Alistair's surprised expression. "The armor is a dead give-away."

Alistair chuckled. "I suppose it is. Yes, he is a warden as well, recently from the circle. We are also traveling with a hedge-witch." _Why am I telling her this? "_Wait, were you going to kill the highway bandits yourself?"

"I was. I swing a very mean broadsword." She pointed to the one on her back. "My younger brother is home protecting our mother and sister. My father passed last year." Her expression spoke of pain and loss.

"At Ostagar, I lost a man who was like a father to me. I'm sorry for your loss."

"As I am for yours." _Great, we are both reminding each other about our dead loved-ones. Way to go, Marnie!_

"I found some jobs on the Chanter's Board. We could join forces and split the coin?"

She looked at him, stunned. "You would do that? You don't even know my name?"

Alistair grinned. "Yes, I _would_ do that, and I do know your name, well sort of. It's Hawk, right? My name is Alistair." He held out his arm. _Wait, do women do this? Should I have kissed her hand instead?_

Hawke made it very easy by grasping his forearm in return. "You're right, I am Hawk, although it is spelled with an 'e' at the end."

"Is that your first name or last name?"

Everyone called her Hawke, but for some reason she didn't want _him_ to. "Last. I'm Marnie. Let's talk to Ser Bryant, he will want to know about the bandits."

Alistair nodded.

Bryant gave Alistair 20 silvers and mentioned that the Arl's knights were on a quest. "Wasting time chasing after the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

After Alistair heard that from Bryant he noticed Ser Perth who was reading a tome. Perth explained how the Arl was deathly ill, and that the Arlessa had sent the knights on a quest.

After Perth left for Redcliffe, Alistair simply stood there. _The last time I saw the Arl, I was ten and being sent to the monastery. I was so angry I threw that amulet against the wall and it shattered._

The feel of Marnie's hand on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie. He looked surprised to see that she was still there. _Oh…right! I offered to split the money from the Chanter's Board jobs. _

Hawke watched him. _Clearly the information about the Arl of Redcliffe deeply bothered him. _"Alistair, do you know the Arl of Redcliffe?"

"Yes…but it's complicated. My group needs to get back to Redcliffe, but…."

"You need to conclude your business here first?"

He nodded. "We need supplies and coin. We…I…cannot just drop everything." He sighed and looked down at his feet for a moment and then looked up. "I was thinking of personal issues, and I no longer have the luxury of doing that."

To Hawke his expression had changed from looking lost, to looking more resolved, more confident. "Are you the Commander?"

"Yes, for now. Not that I have any experience at being a commander."

"Alistair, no one has experience being a commander until they become one."

"Well, that's true. But I've never been in command of anything."

"You've never led even a small group of Wardens?"

"Well, yes, I have been leading recruits to collect…ah… some items we need for the initiation."

Hawke smiled. "Your Order's secret-keeping is legendary. Anyway, leading a small group requires the same basic leadership skills as leading a large group. You need to inspire confidence, you need to get things accomplished through those under your command, and you have to make the best decisions you can, typically with very little information."

"You're quite knowledgeable."

"I learned a lot from Ser Bryant, and from the soldiers that would come in and out of Lothering. I spent many an evening drinking at Dane's Refuge. Soldiers are pretty chatty drunks. So you see? You have experience leading. You just need to scale it up a bit."

Alistair ponered what she'd said._ Oddly enough, I feel better._ "Well, Lady Marnie, shall we dispense with some bandits?"

Hawke spoke softly so only he could hear, "Lead the way, Warden Commander Alistair."

**~oOOo~**

Morrigan and Edwyn were waiting by the bridge. When Hawke saw the other warden she was stunned. _He looks like Mother; he has the same grey eyes. _

Alistair smiled at Edwyn. "Warden Edwyn Amell, this is Marnie Hawke."

Hawke said softly, almost reverently. "Amell? Are you Rivka Amell's son?"

Edwyn expression went from surprised to guarded. "Yes, that is my mother's name. How did you know?"

"Because my mother is Leandra Amell Hawke, your mother's first cousin."

Edwyn was suddenly feeling a mix of shock and joy. _I am meeting a member of my family! Once I was in the Circle,_ _I never heard of my family ever again. _Without thought he pulled Hawke into a hug, at first she didn't respond, but then she hugged him tightly. Edwyn whispered, "Cousin, you're a dream come true."

He pulled away. "How is your mother?"

"She is fine, all things considered. Why don't you all come for dinner tonight? I know you'll be leaving tomorrow, as will we, but I'm sure that mother will want to meet you all, especially Edwyn. We don't have room in the house for you to sleep, but the barn is empty and the roof is solid." Hawke looked the woman. _Interesting choice of clothing, Hedge-witch, indeed._

"Forgive me, I'm Hawke, and you are?"

"Vaguely ill, but you may call me Morrigan."

Alistair ignored the witch. _To Morrigan Marnie introduced herself as 'Hawke.' _ "The Chanter's Board has a posting about bandits in three areas of Lothering. Marnie will help, which is good, because we should have more than one warrior."

Having defeated all three sets of bandits, and some bears, the small group headed back into Lothering. Alistair decided that he and Marnie would go to the Chantry, and Morrigan and Edwyn would go to Dane's Refuge to find out what the local rumors were. They agreed to meet back at the tavern.

When they arrived back at Dane's Refuge, two soldiers who looked like they were on the loosing side of a fight limped out and went towards the stables. Alistair, with Marnie following, jogged in to the tavern.

Hawke saw that Barlin was okay. Alistair looked to Morrigan and Edwyn. Standing next to them was a chantry sister, a well armed, chantry sister.

After Edwyn told them that _Regent_ Loghain was claiming that Wardens killed King Cailen, they knew they needed different armor, fortunately Hawke knew the merchants. Once that was done they spent the rest of the day convincing the Revered Mother to release a Qunari, named Sten, into the Warden's custody.

After Sten was released, Alistair looked at Marnie. "I doubt we should _all_ impose on your family for dinner. Why don't you take Edwyn? The rest of us will get food at the tavern and when it's time to camp we will go to your barn. Just give us me a map."

She tried to hide her disappointment. She had been hoping to spend some time with Alistair over dinner. _Maker!_ _I'm thinking like some addle-brained schoolgirl. He is a Grey Warden committed to fighting the Blight...but I feel like something precious is slipping through my fingers._

Alistair caught Marnie's expression. _I know nothing about her. Why do I feel as though I am loosing someone special?_

Just before they parted ways, Hawke pulled out a small piece of parchment and drew the map to her house. She gave it to Alistair and smiled. "Knock on the door when you arrive so I can show you all to the barn."

When Hawke returned home with the news, Carver was furious that she invited strangers to their home, especially Wardens who are suspected regicides. He didn't care if one of them was their cousin. All through out dinner he was trying to figure out a way to get back at her for this. Upon seeing how eager his older sister was to see their guests to barn, he insisted she stay with mother and Bethany while _he_ tended to their guests.

Hawke, who wanted to ring Carver's neck, was thinking of stealing away later that night, but realized that she and Alistair each had other things they needed to do. Alistair's words echoed in her mind. '_I was thinking of personal issues, and I no longer have the luxury of doing that.'_

In the barn, Alistair was trying to hide his disappointment at not seeing Marnie one more time. He knew from the way Carver acted, the he was the one responsible for her absence, not Marnie. He shook his head. _I am thinking of personal issues, and I no longer have the luxury of doing that._

**~oOOo~**

_20 Wintermarch, 9:31 Dragon_

_Redcliffe_

_It has been a week since I met Marnie Hawke. Did you know she and Edwyn are cousins? Wait, why am I asking you? I don't know about this journal idea, but Edwyn assured me that it would help me work through problems, help me make decisions and then think back on them later. I never saw Duncan use one, but he had been a warden for almost 30 years, maybe he didn't need one. Shit, I do not want to think of Duncan right now._

…_where was I?_

_Oh! Well that is one good thing about a journal: I can figure out where I was before my mind left for points unknown. _

_As I was going to say— how do I describe Marnie? Well she's beautiful, but it isn't that (well it is a small part). She was easy to talk to, at least after those first few bumbling words. She made me feel as if I would not be too hopeless as a leader, which is good because Edwyn refused to be commander. As we are the only two Wardens, that left me, Maker save us, I don't want to lose anyone. Well, except for Morrigan…no…no we need Morrigan, even if she is a colossal pain in the arse._

_The horde came through Lothering faster than anyone expected. I hope and pray they escaped. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_1 Drakonis, 9:30 Dragon._

_Kirkwall_

_Given the choice of staying at Uncle Gamlin's and staying in Darktown, I would take Darktown were it not for Beth and Mother. This is as good as it is going to be for a while. Oh, I forgot to mention: once we arrived, Gamlin sold Beth and I into indentured servitude to pay off the bribes needed to get us into Kirkwall. We are mercenaries now._

_Why were bribes needed? Because Gamlin squandered the family fortune and estate, that's why. Gambling debts! I would gladly trade him to the slavers in return for the estate. Except they wouldn't want him either. How awful do you have to be that slavers wouldn't want you?_

_Then there is Carver._

_Loosing Carver was hard, especially as Mother blamed me. He was such an idiot, so dead set on being the man of the family, even though I regularly whipped his ass whenever we sparred. He never thought about his moves, he just fought. I couldn't stop him from charging that Ogre. I think Mother wishes that I had taken Carver's place. She doesn't say it of course, but well…maybe she's right. What the ogre did to Carver...it is too horrible to write about._

_Speaking of Carver being an ass. It's been two months since I met Alistair, and I still cannot get him out of my mind. He just seemed so…human. Caring, kind, considerate, a real gentle man. Something of which there is a complete lack of in Kirkwall. I wonder how he is? Maker, please protect him. There are too few people in the world like him._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_12 Justinian, 9:30 Dragon_

_Redcliffe_

_We found the burial place of Andraste's ashes, and the ashes cured Arl Eamon. It was awkward seeing the Arl again, but he was so grateful to Edwyn. Thank the Maker that Edwyn was able to save Connor (you might remember, I wrote about his being possessed). What am I thinking? You're just a journal, you have no memory! _

_I have to admit though, aside from these occasional lapses, Edwyn was right. I don't think that I could have gotten us so far without this. Especially, dealing with the Dalish. I am really glad to have spent time talking with Zevran before we met them. He is a lascivious lech, but well schooled. Now we only have to go to Orzammar, and then back to Redcliffe. _

_Arl Eamon wants to put me forward as King. I flat out refused. He was decidedly unhappy. Somehow, I doubt he will support Loghain. Anora, fine, but his threats to support Loghain are empty. He would never do that. That I can even say that, is a testament to all of this journal writing. _

_The only thing I cannot get past, or one person I cannot work through is Marnie. She is in my dreams…those that don't feature darkspawn I mean…but those aren't dreams they are nightmares... _

_Stop rambling! _

_Marnie Hawke._

_I still have no idea if she is alive or dead. Although, something inside me says she is alive. At first I thought it was just wishful thinking, but it's wasn't. It's like she is a part of me, somehow, which looks completely insane as I read this. But sometimes I see her in my dreams. There are dreams that are about her, which I will not put into writing! And there are dreams when I can see her. She seems sad, but alive. _

_I asked Edwyn about seeing people in dreams who aren't in your dream. He knew immediately that I was speaking of Marnie. So embarrassing! Anyway, he said that given my templar abilities I might be able to be in the Fade for very short times in my dreams. I hope so, that means that she is still alive, but I wish that she wasn't so sad. I wonder what happened._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_30 Firstfall, 9:30 Dragon_

_The Hanged Man_

_I cannot stay in that hovel any longer! I don't know how Mother and Bethany stand it. Gamlin makes me want to beat the crap out of him every time he brings up money. Like his latest whinging about putting some coin towards food. __I buy__ the food. __I buy__ what Mother and Bethany need. The only inconvenience we are to Gamlin is that he can't get money out of us. I will be damned if I give him a single copper! _

_Thank the Maker for Varric, though. Because of his connections were able to pay off the Red Iron a month early! Now we are taking jobs to raise enough money to invest in Varric and his brother's deep roads expedition. If it's successful we will have enough money to buy back the estate, then Mother and Bethany can live like nobility, and never want for money again. _

_We met a Grey Warden a week ago. My heart skipped a beat because, for a tiny moment, I thought it was Alistair. But Anders is a mage, tall, rangy, handsome, but not like Alistair. Anders is a healer who runs a clinic in Darktown. He seems to be a kind man and giving of his time. He heals people without accepting coin. But there is something about him (aside from being merged with a Spirit of Justice) that just seems off somehow. _

_Am I really comparing him to Alistair? Is that even fair?_

_Alas, it doesn't seem to matter. I dream of Alistair, some are sweet, a few are a bit racy, but in my dreams I feel a tremendous amount of comfort simply being near him. It's like he helps me carry the emotional load that is my life in this shithole of a city. Which is ridiculous given that I knew him for what? Eight hours? Eight hours where we fought bandits, laughed over lunch, fought more bandits, and killed a few bears._

_But, no matter what happens, it always comes back to how I felt when I was around him…_

_I felt whole. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_30 Wintermarch, 9:31 Dragon._

_Denerim. _

_Well it's over. Loghain gave the killing blow and went out a hero. _

_Edwyn and I were each given a boon. Edwyn wanted to free the Circle. I just wanted to leave Ferelden. Edwyn can be the Warden Commander now. _

_I am tired. Sparing Loghain was the hardest decision I had to make as a Commander. But given Howe's duplicitous actions, I realized that Loghain just wanted to save Ferelden. Did he retreat to save the army, or was it to kill Cailan? We'll never really know. But in the end, it was the best decision for the Blight. Any other feelings I had about him were because of the loss of the Wardens. Which, while not quite personal, was too personal to use in making my decision. _

_It also really helped that Riordan told us how the Archdemon is killed. Something you think Duncan would have mentioned. Having more than three of us trying to kill the Archdemon could only help. Plus, Loghain had to see, first hand, why wardens exist. _

_That was kind of gratifying..._

_I think Anora is happy to have me leave Ferelden. Even though she knows I don't want the throne, others may push the issue. In fact, Anora was quite generous; I have enough coin to build a life anywhere. _

_The question of course is where? Edwyn told me that the Amells were nobility in Kirkwall and that Marnie and her family may have fled there. So, I have booked passage on a Rivani ship to Kirkwall. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_30 Wintermarch, 9:31 Dragon. _

_Deep Roads_

_Bartrand betrayed his brother, and us, by locking us in the room where we found that idol. Thankfully, we found a secret door, and now we are trying to find our way out of the DDR (Damned Deep Roads). We think we are now on the right path, but it will be at least week before we reach the surface. Anders really hates the DDR so I didn't have the heart to drag him along. We have Bethany who has offensive, defensive, and healing spells. Fenris is also with us. He has been amazing. The speed and strength he uses when wielding his broadsword is stunning, I know the lyrium tattoos help, but the rest is pure talent. Between Varric (with Bianca of course), Fenris, and me, Varric is keeping a count of our kills. _

_Unfortunately, the ogre I killed only counted as one!_

_I know the Blight ended and that Loghain MacTir is the Hero of Ferelden. He and another senior warden died during the siege of Denerim. According to Varric's sources the original two wardens made it through alive. _

_Thank the Maker that Alistair is safe! _

_I wonder, after we get back and mother and Bethany are settled in Hightown, if should I go back to Ferelden and find him?_

_What would that be like? What am I saying? If he even remembers me, he would probably think I am some kind of stalker. Okay, I admit it, he should remember me, having Edwyn around would have been a good reminder. But it is daft of me to think that he feels what I do. Who am I? I've never been courted, or kissed, or…well…_

_I have never felt for anyone what I feel for Alistair. A man I knew only for a day. Isabella met him, and agreed that he is a catch, but that he is a Warden first, last, and always. Maybe she's right, and I should just go to the Rose and get it over with. _

_No. Something is holding me back. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_1 Drakonis, 9:31 Dragon_

_Kirkwall_

_Well, I have finally settled in Kirkwall! Thanks to Anora and Edwyn, I retired from the Wardens. How that was accomplished I cannot even share with anyone…including you. _

_I know Marnie came to Kirkwall but was in the Deep Roads for a little over a month. I was going to look up her mother, but we never met, thanks to Carver. Having some stranger show up looking for her eldest daughter...not at all creepy…. _

_I found a small home in the area near Hightown. It means I am still in Lowtown (which will get its own entry) but in the better section. I could have bought a place in Hightown, but I would just stand out like a sore thumb! Can you see me among the nobility? Yes, if you could laugh you would. I know I did._

_I don't have to work, but I refuse to sit on my arse and do nothing. I heard that the Guard Captain is a Fereldan refugee; I have an appointment to see her tomorrow. _

_I feel a sense of hope though, as if I am close to finding a part of me that has always been missing for too long. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_13 Drakonis, 9:31 Dragon. _

_Hightown_

_Mother is settled into the mansion, there is still a lot of remodeling to do, but she doesn't seem to mind. I think it helps her take her mind off losing Bethany. In retrospect, taking her with us was a risk. I should have taken Anders. Why did I think of his well being and not of my baby sister's? That question has been torturing me since I put the dagger into Bethany's chest. _

_I talked to Varric about it. He is such a terrific friend. He made the point that Bethany wanted to do this with every fiber of her being. And that was true. Varric also told me that if I had left Bethany with Mother, Gamlin, he would have sold her to the Circle. I hadn't thought of that, but that is exactly what that snake would have done. I know Beth would rather be dead that be in Kirkwall's Circle. After what they did to Anders' lover, Karl…If they can make a harrowed mage Tranquil, what would they do to a lifetime apostate?_

_Speaking of Varric, he sent me a formal invitation to dinner and drinks in his suite, tomorrow. As I'm there six days a week playing cards with everyone and drinking swill, I don't know why he sent me this invitation. Oh, wait. It's probably because of the who being nobility and in Hightown, ha ha ha. Well, I suppose I should formally accept._

_I wish so much that I could return to Ferelden and find Alistair, to at least say goodbye. Carver didn't even let me do that much. Although, perhaps this is better because I don't want to say good-bye to him. I want him in my life, but how can I stop wanting the impossible?_

_Anyway. Dinner at the Hanged Man tomorrow, I suppose I should dress the part, well as much as possible, some of the things the nobility in Kirkwall wear, yuck! And their hair!_

**~oOOo~**

Alistair was in his house wearing his guardsmen light duty uniform. Writing…

14 Drakonis, 9:31 Dragon.

_I don't remember ever being this nervous. Captain Aveline has been wonderful helping me bring this about, her and Varric. _

_Varric…_

_He and Oghren are both dwarves but that is where the similarities end. They are as different as chalk is from cheese (Kirkwall has quite a lot of good cheese, which is a relief). Varric is like the anti-Oghren. I will devote more time to Varric, later. _

_Anyway, Aveline and Varric both assured me that Marnie had not forgotten me. That is almost too good to be true. But what will I say when I see her? Perhaps 'Hello Marnie' would be enough, or should I call her Hawke? No. Everyone calls her Hawke and I am not everyone. I will call her Marnie, because that is who she has always been to me–Marnie Hawke._

**~oOOo~**

Varric and Aveline were trying to calm Alistair's nerves. Varric made him drink a bit of brandy, and that helped take the edge off without making him tipsy.

"Are you sure she isn't going to look at me like I'm some stalker?"

"Alistair," Aveline began, "she will be surprised, but not upset."

"Golden Boy, from the first time I met Hawke, I knew there was someone in her heart. It was while we were in the Deep Roads that she told me about you."

Alistair chuckled at his nickname. "Why don't you have a nickname for Captain Aveline?"

"Because she scares the piss out of me."

"Varric! I do not."

"Maker, Varric. What about Bethany? I feel horrible for Marnie, should I mention it?"

"Just relax, I am sure you'll both figure it out. Hawke will be here soon, so go around the corner, and stay hidden."

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on Varric's door. When Varric opened it he was rendered, momentarily, speechless_. _

Hawke wore a long sapphire blue dress. The color enhanced the eyes, and the neckline revealed her pale shoulders.

He cleared his throat. "Hawke, you look wonderful, glad you could make it."

Hawke curtsied. "Well Lord Varric, after such a kind invitation how could I refuse?"

Alistair heard her voice and was transported back to Lothering. His heartbeat sped up as he waited for his 'cue.'

Varric began to laugh. "Lady Hawke, please join me?" He held out his arm, Hawke smiled and took it. They entered his dining area where she saw Aveline.

"Ave, what are you doing here? Varric, what are you up to?"

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. She smiled at her two closest friends. "Ok you two, what's going on?"

Varric began. "Well Hawke, there is someone who has recently arrived in Kirkwall that we think you should meet."

"Yes, he is my best guardsman."

"Wait, you are trying to fix me up? Is that what this is all about?" Hawke laughed. "I love you two, but you realize this is crazy?" Then she sobered and said, sadly, "Besides, I…I really don't want to meet someone new."

While that wasn't his cue, Alistair emerged. "Then how about someone you've already met?"

Hawke's eyes were wide in surprise asshe slowly stood up, putting her hand to her wildly beating heart. She whispered, "Am I dreaming?"

Alistair walked towards her and when he was close enough, he took her hand, kissed it and held it to his chest, then he slowly shook his head. "You're not dreaming. Hello, Marnie."

"Hello, Alistair. Or is it Guardsman Theirin?

He smiled and cupped his hand under her chin. "To you Marnie, it's Alistair, just Alistair." He leaned in and gently kissed her."

**~oOOo~**

Marnie curled up in Alistair's arms and said, "I think giving each other our journals as an engagement gift was brilliant idea. Thank you for thinking of it, love. I learned so much more about you. You are an amazing man."

Alistair pulled her close. "Reading your journal was like looking into your soul, Marnie Theirin, and that is a beautiful place to be."


End file.
